


The Silly Hat

by fresheima



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, silly hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresheima/pseuds/fresheima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though John could do all kind of amazing things with his hands, knitting was not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silly Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silly Hat Doodle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30011) by Iriarty. 



> When I came across this lovely doodle from iriarty yesterday the words just gushed out of me. She was so lovely to allow me to link her picture, also check out her other stuff, she does great fan art!  
> 

Sherlock stomped onto the crime scene as smug and elegant as ever, his coat blew up behind him with a freezing breeze, and John bit his lip to hide his wide smile.  Sherlock was wearing the silly, self knitted hat John had made him for Christmas. It was a mash up of colours, all kind of wool oddments Mrs. Hudson’s supply had offered, dark green, a mustard yellow, a light pink one with glittery strings and a colour that couldn’t even be named. Even though John could do all kind of amazing things with his hands, knitting was not one of them. The structure of the hat was less then perfect, there were little knots, mistakes where John dropped a stitch, and when he finally had held the end product in his hands, John had decided to just hide it in the closet and had gone out to buy Sherlock a lovely new robe, in deep shade of purple, that brought out his eyes and made John’s mouth water when ever Sherlock emerged from his bedroom in it. Of course, when Sherlock had unpacked his robe, he looked at John with confused: „Where is the other thing?“  
„What other thing?“, John didn’t even know why he bothered trying, as he usually didn’t have a change in lying to the detective.  
„The other thing you had for me. I know you made something, probably crafted, you spend more time than usual down with Mrs. Hudson when I was out of the house.“  
John made a grunting noise and looked down on the floor: „It didn’t came out the way I wanted it to.“   
„Don’t be silly, John, isn’t it right that people always say it’s not about the present but about the thought behind it?“  
„Yes, but…“, he knew when he was beaten and so John spun around and jogged upstairs, getting the ugly thing from his closet and threw it at Sherlock with ungraceful gesture.  
„You said you tent to get headaches when your head gets too cold so I thought I give it a try…“ John blushed a little and turned to the kitchen, to get more of the hot whine punch, he didn’t need to see Sherlock’s face when he looked at that thing.  Just a moment later John almost dropped his mug, when two arm curled around him from behind and a kiss was pecked on his cheek.  
„Thank you.“  
He turned in Sherlock’s arms, who was pressing John lightly against the kitchen counter and looked up. It wasn’t his intention to giggle, but he couldn’t suppress it. „Don’t feel obligated to wear this shit thing.“, he said and reached out to pull it from Sherlock’s head, but the detective grab his wrist and pinned it down.    
„Have you ever seen me doing anything because I feel obligated?“, Sherlock asked with his low rumbling voice. John shook is head with a smile. „See, and now I am planing to get rid of every other piece of clothing, except from this one.“

John came back from his thoughts, when he heard the faint chuckle of Lestrade next to him. Sherlock was already on his knees, leaning over the corpse.   
„What is this thing on his head?“, Lestrade asked with amusement in his voice. But before John could answer Sherlock snarled: „Even you should be able to see that it’s a hat, Lestrade. It’s made for keeping my ears warm and saving my brain from freezing, so I’ll still be able to do the work your lot again is not capable of.“  
Lestrade raised his eyebrow and looked at John, who gave Sherlock a stupidly fond look before he said: „You heard him, it’s a hat. More precisely it was my Christmas present for Sherlock.“  
„Right,“ Sherlock said and rose to his feet again. Some curls weren’t hidden by the silly woollen garment, his cheeks were a little blushed from the cold and John just couldn’t get rid the flutters in his stomach when he look at the detective and his silly hat.


End file.
